


Love, won't you stay awhile?

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, lots of nice dialogue, pre and post betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Allura fell in love with Lotor almost as easily as she fell out of it. It hurts nonetheless.





	1. Chapter 1

“Love,” Allura plucks one of the holograms from the ground, holds the spectral flower between two, deceptively delicate fingers. “Is a lie. Just look at the trouble it’s wrought across the galaxy.”

Prince Lotor traces the veins on her wrist with his claw, wonders at how easy it would be to draw blood. How fragile she is. How dangerous. “But before that, it was merely love. Controlled, it is no more dangerous than a holo-generator.”

Her expression darkens. “It convinced me to fly into a star once. It can be plenty dangerous when it wants to be.”

“But you defeated it, did you not?”

Allura stays silent. 

“I imagine that you would kill me if you thought our love would lead us down the same road as Zarkon. I would destroy the universe for you, sacrifice every star for you, but you wouldn’t let me.” Prince Lotor kisses her hand, and intertwines his fingers with hers. The flower falls, and dissolves into light before it hits the ground. “Would you?”

“I- no.” She admits, leaning her head on his shoulder. “But who’s to say that I won’t turn out to be the raging warlord?”

“If so, then I would stop you. I would tear out my heart and lay it at your feet.”

Allura sighs, still not satisfied. “I love you, and it scares me.”

“Oh, but darling,” He grabs her chin, and kisses her, hard and soft and full of all of the feelings he can’t quite put into words. “That’s the point.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Was it always a lie?” Allura asks, sweat running down her face. It pools, cool and sticky in the collar of her armor. “Were you always simply using me?”

She cannot see Lotor inside of his anti-voltron, but she can hear the pain in his voice when he speaks. “No! No, of course not, Allura! I- I love you!”

His composure so rarely breaks, and it makes her feel a little bit better to hear the desperation in his voice as he begs. “Lovers do not betray one another, and you were doing so the whole time!” She shakes her head. “You enslaved my people! You used them as canon fodder! How could you not see that was wrong?”

There is silence over the comms. Allura wonders if he has cut off the other paladins from their conversation; why else would they be so silent? There is a burst of static, and then Lotor’s comes through again, low and dangerous like the hiss of a broken air circulation system.

“We all make sacrifices, Allura. Did you think you’re own dirty deeds had been absolved just because you now pilot a lion?” He laughs, sultry and bitter. “You sent these /children/ to their deaths many times over without a care except for the ideal they upheld. You are no more innocent than I.”

Allura’s hands tighten over the steering aparatus. “Perhaps you are right, but at least they knew what they were in for, Son of Zarkon.” Her heart hurts so badly. She could’ve fallen in love with this man. She could have loved him. Her voice turns wickedly cruel. “Son of the witch.”

There is silence once more, but now she can hear the breathing of her comrades. They heard that. She is not alone.

Lotor growls, and launches an attack. “We are done talking, Allura. There is nothing left for me to say.”

“Fuck you then.” She says, the Earth insult unfamiliar on her tongue. “Love.”

The comms cut off.


End file.
